


Nebbia di sentimenti

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat 2: distruzione totale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una breve scena vagamente shonen tratta da Mortal Kombat 2 tra Raiden e Liu Kang. Ah, preciso che non è un dio supremo Raiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebbia di sentimenti

Raiden, sorpreso, si guardò intorno.

Il tempio della Luce aveva ripreso il suo splendore.

Sorrise. Finalmente erano riusciti a sconfiggere Shao Khan…

Il mondo era libero dalla cupa e opprimente caligine costituita dalla sua minaccia…

Guardò il cielo e una lacrima di commozione rigò la sua guancia. Il sole sembrava avere ripreso il coraggio di tornare a risplendere in tutto il suo fulgore…

Quando la minaccia di suo fratello incombeva sulla Terra, perfino l’astro diurno aveva paura di mostrarsi, impaurito dalla sua malvagità…

Abbassò lo sguardo e fissò Liu Kang, che stringeva a sé Kitana e la baciava con passione. Era felice per loro…

La principessa di Edenia e il campione degli Shaolin meritavano la felicità.

Finalmente potevano vivere il loro amore, per troppo tempo celato, anche ai loro stessi occhi.

Era felice, sinceramente felice per loro.

Eppure…

Una leggera, ma persistente malinconia, simile ad una lieve nebbia, si era impadronita di lui.

Seppur per pochi momenti, aveva condiviso la stessa natura di Liu Kang.

Era stato un semplice umano.

Era stato come lui.

E aveva appreso tante, troppe cose.

Aveva capito meglio la natura umana.

In quei momenti i suoi sentimenti per quel giovane cinese si erano come amplificati.

Per lui Liu Kang era stato un figlio amatissimo.

Forse il più amato dei guerrieri terrestri…

Consapevole della sua natura divina, vedeva nel campione degli Shaolin un ragazzino da consigliare e guidare nel difficile cammino dell’esistenza.

Ma, quando era stato trasformato in un mortale, tutto era cambiato.

Aveva sentito vicino Liu Kang, per la prima volta.

E questo l’aveva turbato immensamente.

Perché?

Desiderava sfiorare con la sua mano quei lineamenti.

E li considerava meravigliosi.

E non capiva la ragione di tali pensieri, per lui sconosciuti.

Cosa succedeva?

Cosa sentiva il suo cuore di uomo?

Scrollò le spalle. Qualsiasi cosa fosse… beh, presto si sarebbe dissolta…

Non sarebbe potuta durare.

-Raiden!- esclamò gioiosamente Liu Kang, accorgendosi del dio del tuono e avvicinandoglisi. Ricordava di avere raccolto il suo ultimo respiro tra le braccia, poco prima di combattere contro Shao Khan…

Evidentemente, gli dei anziani avevano deciso di resuscitarlo.

-Sono felice di rivedervi.- mormorò semplicemente il giovane monaco. Quando il suo cuore aveva cessato di battere, aveva sentito un dolore atroce pugnalargli il petto…

Prima Johnny Cage, poi Raiden!

E invece… Almeno il suo mentore era lì, dinanzi a lui.

-Anche io, Liu Kang.- rispose semplicemente il dio. In quel momento quel sorriso così gioioso sovrastava la malinconia, che pure non scompariva…

Ma era sinceramente felice, malgrado quel sentimento.

Vedere il suo pupillo raggiante riempiva il suo cuore di allegria.

-Lord Raiden, cosa avete?- domandò il monaco adombrandosi. Gli era parso di scorgere un’ombra di malinconia nelle iridi blu del suo mentore…

Il dio trattenne a stento una risata. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli?

Non riusciva a capire nulla delle sue sensazioni…

-Non preoccuparti per me, Liu Kang. Vedo che tu sei felice, che voi siete felici. E questo mi basta.- rispose con voce pacata, mentre i raggi del sole si riflettevano nelle iridi del dio.


End file.
